EL REGALO PERFECTO
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yami será Santa Claus por una navidad y sus renos serán Marik y Bakura. Ambos no muy contentos con la idea pero entre los 3 le darán la navidad más especial al pequeño Yugi...


"**EL REGALO PERFECTO"**

**CAPITULO: "SANTA CLAUS, POR UNA NAVIDAD"**

Iba hacer la primera navidad a su lado, sabia que tenia que darle un regalo especial, un regalo que no olvidara jamás, pero que podía ser eso tan especial?, no tenia ninguna idea, prácticamente era nuevo siendo mortal y no sabia que cosas podrían gustarle a los mortales, quizás lo conocía muy bien sabia sus gustos y lo que le agradaría recibir pero también sabia que eso no seria algo especial, entonces que darle…?

- Wow mira Yami…-ambos pararon frente a un escaparate y ahí había un trencito a control remoto, vio sus ojos iluminados acaso su hikari deseaba un juguete? Por que? Ya estaba en la universidad y tenia otras preferencias o no?...-siempre desee tener uno…-se equivocaba…se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ahora se daba cuenta que no lo conocía tanto como creía…-una vez se lo pedí a santa…-que ahora tenia un familiar que no conocía…?

- ¿Quién es ese?...-le pregunto serio, no estaba enojado con su hikari, mas bien con el mismo por no conocerlo lo suficiente…

- Hpm…_nani_?...-Ahora se estaba burlando de el?...frunció el ceño….

- De que te ríes?

-_Gomen_ Yami, no me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que se me hace gracioso que seas tan ingenuo…-levanto una ceja se equivocaba entre los dos el ingenuo era su hikari, o no?...-Santa es un hombre que se pone un traje rojo…

- A ya entendí y toma cerveza como aquel de haya...-le señalo a un hombre vestido de santa que estaba en una cantina muy alegre…Yugi levanto sus cejas en impresión, que ejemplo le estaba dando ese hombre vestido de santa a los niños?...

- _Ie_ Yami, el no es Santa, es un hombre que lo esta imitando

- Entonces ese tal Santa toma cerveza?

- Claro que no, Santa come galletas y leche tibia…

- Y entonces por que si aquel sujeto lo imita esta tomando cerveza y no leche con galletas…

- Yami te estas confundiendo…déjame explicarte…

Yugi comenzó con la conversación, quizás el ya no creía en santa Claus en el viejo cuento de que había un hombre de rojo que le llevaba sus regalos si se portaba bien durante el año, como su madre y abuelo le hicieron creer, pero aun así lo defendía ya que sabia que aquel hombre había existido y ya que en todas las navidades había sido su héroe y en honor a ese recuerdo lo defendería siempre…

- A ya, entonces para dar regalos me tendría que disfrazar del hombre de rojo, con barba, bajar por la chimenea y tener venados...que complicada es la navidad en esta época…-el faraón se rascaba la cabeza, pensaba que era una la tradición de santa se refería a vestirse de rojo y hacer todo lo que Yugi le había dicho que hacia aquel hombre de rojo, se había confundido un poco…

- Digamos que algo así…-Yugi ya se le estaban acabando las explicaciones así que dejo que lo interpretara de esa forma…

- Ra…-a Yami le salieron muchas gotas, con que así debían de ser las cosas, si quería darle un regalo especial a su hikari como ese tren que le había cautivado tenía que convertirse en santa claus? Se vería muy extraño con barba, no quería ni imaginarse la comezón que tendría…-rayos prefería estar en Egipto…-pensó para si mismo…-Yugi lo miro un poco extrañado por la expresión que tenia Yami, el faraón le apareció una sonrisa nerviosa, prefirió cambiar el tema…-y dime Yugi entonces que paso? El hombre de rojo te dio tu tren…-le pregunto el faraón de pronto, ya que el chico no dejaba de admirar aquel humilde tren…

-_Etto_…-el chico medito…- bueno como te había dicho una vez se lo pedí a Santa, pero como santa en realidad era mi abuelito, y en ese tiempo estábamos pasando por una mala situación, en ese año murió mama y en la casa estábamos muy tristes por eso mi abuelo no celebro nada, no hubo árbol, luces de colores, bastones de dulce, ni regalos, nada…nadie recibió regalos en esa navidad, fue la mas triste que recuerdo…pensé que yo había sido malo durante ese año y por eso santa no me llevo regalo, aunque ese año fue cuando mi abuelito me explico la verdad y de que el hecho que santa en realidad era el cada año, solo para mantener vivo el espíritu navideño…

Yami escuchaba atentamente a su hikari, mientras tomaba nota mentalmente de todo lo que tenía que hacer si quería darle el regalo perfecto a su hikari, el cual tendría que ver con ese trencito que un día deseo y no pudo tener…

- Aunque sabes, ahora tengo todo lo que podía desear ya que te tengo a ti…-tomo de la mano al espíritu el cual le sonrió y lo abrazo…-_Ai shiteru_ Yami, me haz hecho el chico mas feliz, de todo el mundo con tu compañía…-apoyo su cabeza cerca del cuerpo del faraón para mentir su calor, Yami solo le sonreía con dulzura le gustaba la cercanía con su hikari…

- Me asegurare que esta navidad sea especial para ti mi hikari…-le dio un beso en la cabeza…-te lo aseguro, ya que para mi lo mas importante en esta vida es hacerte feliz…-Yugi le sonrió un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, era afortunado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bien ahora explícame otra vez la locura que estas inventando…-le pregunto un albino, muy molesto no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo la idea de su loco "amigo"…

- Oye no me hagas repetirlo de por si es difícil imaginarme vestido de rojo, y con barba que me dará comenzó!

- Y tu crees que será grato para nosotros ponernos astas?...-le pregunto el moreno muy molesto, también

- Qué nos estas queriendo decir faraoncito, que somos animales o que?...-Yami iba a asentir algo cuando Bakura lo interrumpió…-si valoras tu vida es mejor que reconsideres tu respuesta…-lo amenazo…

- KURA!...-lo regaño su hikari el cual les llevaba sodas a los espíritus que conversaban y luego se marchaba no había escuchado mucho de la conversación, ni se imaginaba lo que planeaban ya que a pesar de no parecerlo estaban siendo bastante silenciosos y solo Bakura se había excedido en su voz por la ameniza hacia el faraón

- Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu hikari y no me amenaces o te pesara…

Yami le dio un zape a Bakura el cual se lo regreso y comenzó una guerra de manos entre ambos siendo el arbitro, sin desearlo el moreno que había quedado en medio de la batalla…

- Oigan ya cálmense, me están despeinando…-el moreno logro hacer que ambos Yamis dejaran su guerra de manos y se fueran a cada esquina del sofá, con un rostro lleno de enojo y de querer asesinar al contrario…-buenos chicos…-les dijo el moreno, con gotita…-bien ahora que ya están calmados, dinos faraón exactamente que pretendes y que obtendremos a cambio de ponernos astas, ya sabes que las cosas no se hacen de gratis…

Yami se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sabia que los espíritus no harían nada de gratis, así que ya tenia la oferta que hacerles, no tenia mas opción que pedirle ayuda a ese dúo de ambiciosos, aunque no lo admitiera y ni le agradaba la idea eran los únicos amigos que tenia, y a los únicos que podría pedirles ayuda…

- Bien aceptamos y que conste que queremos nuestra paga al acabar con esta tontería…

- Pero si le cuentas a alguien que te ayude te corto la lengua, ya sabes tengo una reputación de odio hacia ti que cuidar faraoncito…

- Ladroncito, estamos en navidad fecha de buena voluntad, fecha de dar sin esperar nada a cambio y el hombre de rojo te traerá carbón

- Y a mi que me comporta no me interesan los regalos, aunque si ese hombre barbudo me pudiera conceder un deseo pediría que se los llevara al polo norte en un viaje sin regreso a ustedes dos, y si para lograrlo tendría que portarme bien un año completo o haría, pero como el hombre ese no existe, no esperen que me comporte bien con ustedes ni con nadie…

- KURA…-le volvió a reglar Ryou que iba a recoger los vasos…

- Oye hikari culpa a este dúo de Yamis desconsiderados, que vienen a mi casa a sacarme canas verdes…

- No exageres Kura, además son tus amigos

- Hikari, yo se escoger a mis amigos…-le dijo Bakura ofendido

- Si por eso aparte de nosotros y Ryou no te llevas bien con nadie, cierto?...-le dijo Yami en tono sarcástico…

- Es que nadie lo soporta es un neurótico…-concluyo Marik

- Retráctate…-le exigió Bakura tomándolo del cuello de su camisa…-ves lo que digo Ryou nadie me comprende…-Bakura volteo a mirar a donde estaba el chico y el ya había desaparecido…-HIKARI!

- Ves hasta tu hikari me da la razón…-le dijo Marik en broma mientras se soltaba del agarre…-que sensible estas Bakura, seguro y tu hikari no te ha dado besitos verdad?, pobre estas falto de amor…

- Ya cállate, cállate o te matare…

- Tú no matas a una mosca, así que no exageres…

- Oigan ya nos salimos del tema saben?

A Yami le salieron varias venitas tratar con sus "amigos" era igual o peor que tratar con Seth, no en realidad era peor ya que al menos Seth sabia escuchar y el dúo de Yamis lo único que sabia hacer era insultarse…

- Entendieron mi plan…?

- Lo único que entendí del plan es la paga lo demás no me interesa

- Pues te tiene que interesar si quieres tu paga…-le dijo el faraón amenazando al ladrón, el cual bostezo un poco, le eran tan entretenidas las palabras del faraón, como ver el pasto crecer…

- Oye y cuando tenemos que pasar esa vergüenza…-Marik se sentó en el sofá mirando a ambos Yamis que estaban de pie fulminándose con la mirada…

- La noche de navidad claro esta, a las 12 de la noche, acaso no escucharon lo que dije?

- La verdad es que no, me emocione tanto con la paga que nos darás que lo demás salio sobrando…-Yami callo estilo anime y una expresión muy seria en su rostro estaba mas enojado…

- Ya cuenta hasta 10…mil faraón…-le recomendó Bakura con voz filosófica…

Mientras los Yamis comenzaban su discusión nuevamente y el intento del faraón, por que sus dos futuros renos entendieran lo que debían hacer y como debían actuar, en la casa de Yugi. El pequeño pelirrojo estaba entonando un par de melodías navideñas mientras que desempolvaba los adornos navideños, ya que pronto regresaría Yami para ayudarle a adornar la casa…

- Ya estoy en casa…-luego de un duro día para hacer que sus "amigos" entendieran su plan, por fin había logrando hacer que sus palabras les entraran en sus duras cabezotas, estaba cansado, aunque sabia del compromiso con Yugi…-_aibou_?...-se quito su bufanda y la coloco en un perchero mientras que se quitaba los zapatos y entraba a la casa en busca del pequeño…- hikari?

No tardo mucho en encontrar al pequeño, Yugi estaba en la sala rodeado de cajas con algo de polvo mientras que el estaba concentrado viendo un viejo álbum de fotos y unas lagrimas se escurrían rodando por sus mejillas…

-_Aibou_ estas bien?...-el faraón se preocupo al verlo triste…

- Yami…-se limpio las lagrimas y le dedicaba una sonrisa…-no te escuche llegar…-le dijo mientras cerraba el álbum y continuaba su trabajo con los adornos…

- ¿Qué pasa?...-el faraón se acerco a el y lo tomo de las manos…-¿Te sientes mal?...-Yugi se sintió culpable de ver al faraón con ojos de tristeza…

- Yami no es nada…-le dio unas caricias en sus mejillas para calmarlo…-es solo que encontré un viejo álbum, donde mi mama y mi abuelito celebramos navidad…-el chico abrió el viejo álbum y le mostró una fotografía al faraón, en la cual el abuelo Moto estaba vestido de Santa Claus, Yugi tenia su gorro y estaba sentado en sus piernas mientras que la madre del chico estaba a espalda de su hijo tomándolo de los hombros y sonriéndole a la cámara…-esta fue la ultima navidad en que mi _okaasan_ estuvo con nosotros…-el chico le sonrió con tristeza, Yami se incorporaba y lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo…

- Yugi este año te daré una navidad que nunca olvidaras…-Yugi comenzó a llorar y luego al escuchar las palabras del faraón quiso tranquilizarse, se limpio las lagrimas y le dio un beso…

- Ya tengo la mejor navidad de todas, por que tu estas conmigo mi Yami, mi faraón adorado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No solo Yami tenia problemas para encontrar el regalo adecuado, Yugi también tenia sus inconvenientes que regalarle a un faraón de 5 milenios que había tenido, todo en la vida no era nada fácil encontrar un regalo que le pudiera agradar, había recorrido muchas tiendas y ninguna tenia un regalo que pudiera ser especial y único para darle al faraón…

- Soy un fracasado…-se sentó en una banca a descansar un poco y despegar su mente quizás así llegaría una idea del regalo adecuado, ya que por el momento no tenia ni idea de que darle a la persona que mas amaba y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, ya que faltaban muy pocos días para navidad…

- Yug!...-saliendo de una tienda se encontró con su amigo Joey, el cual llevaba unos paquetes en sus manos, se sentó a su lado, seguramente el rubio había tenido suerte y había encontrado el regalo adecuado para el gran CEO

- De compras Joey?...-le sonrió el pelirrojo, su amigo siempre se excedía y a veces compraba cosas que no necesitaba…

- _Hai_, por fin encontré un regalo para mi _Kitty_…-le sonrió a Yugi, eso le dio una idea al pelirrojo

- ¿Y que es?

-_Nani_?...-a Joey le extraño la pregunta

-_Etto_, es que estoy teniendo problemas para conseguir un regalo para Yami, pero tal vez con tu regalo me de una idea para darle a mi faraón…-le sonrió el pequeño estando emocionando, de que el rubio tuviera la solución a su problema

- Bueno…-el rubio medito…-mira lo que tengo…-Yugi hecho un vistazo en las bolsas que llevaba y estas contenían material para pintura, Yugi se le quedo mirando extrañado…-_etto_, hay algo que tu no sabes…-se llevo una mano a la cabeza…-soy un buen pintor siempre tuve el don pero nunca lo explote ya que me gusta pintar pero como entretenimiento no como profesión, pero bien piensa tu tienes problemas para regalarle a Yami, imagina que problemas tengo yo, para regalarle a un chico que es el joven mas rico de Japón y que tiene todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, no es fácil encontrar un regalo para el….-Yugi asintió…-bueno si no encuentro un regalo que darle, ya que lo tiene todo pensé que seria bueno darle algo que no esta en ninguna tienda, algo hecho por mi y de ahí mi idea de revivir mis días de pintor y regalarle una pintura hecha por mi, seguramente le encantara ya que aprecia mucho el arte y aunque no soy un profesional tengo lo mió y las pinturas me quedan muy bien la verdad…-dijo con orgullo, Yugi le sonrió…-quizás eso deberías hacer tu amiguito, darle a Yami algo hecho por ti, piensa que es lo que podría gustarle a Yami y si tienes las habilidades para hacerlo…-Joey se puso de pie…-bien tengo que irme ya que como no he pintado mucho en tanto tiempo, tengo que practicar mucho antes de lograr la perfección, y piensa en lo que te he dicho Yugi, quizás logres darle a Yami algo mas valioso que una cosa comprada…_Ja ne_…-Joey se despidió de manos de Yugi…

-_Arigato_ Joey…-le grito el pequeño despidiendo a su amigo de la misma manera, el rubio tenia razón, si no encontraba el regalo adecuado el lo haría, además su madre le había enseñado a tejer podría hacerle un suéter y ahora que recordaba como Yami odiaba el frió…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Detesto el frió, por que la nieve es helada? Quisiera estar en una playa paradisíaca contigo Yugi, te imaginas nosotros dos solos bajo una palmera…-le decía el faraón en su mas reciente conversación que tuvieron...-pero no al contrario estoy que me congelo, hasta los huesos con este clima abominable, detesto el frió, quien será el baka que lo invento…?...-y de cómo vivía quejándose por la nieve que había en domino…-mi pueblo era muy calido y solo en la noche hacia frió pero no me congelaba hasta la conciencia como aquí, DETESTO EL FRIO…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Definitivamente un suéter le caerá muy bien…-la lana resguardaba mas el calor que los suéteres comunes, así que le vendría muy bien un suéter hecho de lana al faraón, quizás tenia mucho de no tejer, pero esperaba que no se le hubiera olvidado lo básico y que con la practica volviera a recordar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Que rayos hacemos aquí?...

Mientras Yugi estaba pensando que darle al faraón, Yami estaba en la tienda de juguetes para comprar aquel tren que el chico había visto y había decidido ir con los dos espíritus, Marik era un poco mas despierto con respecto a los mortales, también sabia cómo pagar las cosas y Bakura, sabia como regatear si se necesitaba o el pobre vendedor hacia un viaje sin regreso al reino de las sombras, además de que necesitaba que sus dos renos se probaran sus disfraces, cosa que no les diría a ambos hasta el ultimo momento, ya que había inventado eso del regateo de Bakura y el conocimiento de los mortales de Marik, para hacerlos ir con el, ya que seguramente si sabían que se probarían los disfraces no habría ido…

- Estamos de compras…-aunque ahora el faraón se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea de haber invitado a sus "amigos" ya que ambos eran muy quejosos y quisquillosos…

- Descansemos…-y mas el moreno…

-_NANI_? SI ACABAMOS DE COMENZAR!!!...-les grito el faraón ya que aun no veían el trencito que Yugi quería…

- Que exagerado eres moreno…-en este caso hasta Bakura apoyo al faraón

- Tengo pies sensibles, así que vayan yo los espero aquí…

- Eso si que no vendrás tu con nosotros quieras o no…-Yami no podía arriesgarse a dejar a sus amigos solos, sabia de lo que eran capaces con los mortales

- Entonces descansemos, que mal les hará descansar 5 segundos…-ambos Yamis se miraron y asintieron mientras que se sentaban a un lado del moreno…

- Oigan y mi chocolate caliente? Quiero chocolate caliente…-les dijo luego de un rato de silencio (fueron como 2 segundos, aunque los dos segundos mas maravillosos que Yami tubo, ya que no escucho las quejas de sus "Amigos")

- Cierra la boca…

- Quiero chocolatito caliente…-sollozo el moreno, poniendo ojitos brillantes…

- Lo tendrás cuando acabemos, ahora es mejor continuar, esta anocheciendo y quiero comprar el regalo antes de que Yugi llegue

- Oigan alguien sabe que darle a Malik?...-les pregunto el moreno de pronto, obviamente no le estaba poniendo atención al faraón…

- Tu lo conoces mejor que nosotros…-le dijo Yami mientras se arreglaba un poco los mechones de su cabello, hacia algo de viento y se estaba despeinando

- Si pensaba darle un _Baby doll_ que les parece?...-ambos cayeron estilo anime…-se imaginan verlo con…-ambos Yamis lo interrumpieron

- Ni si quiera se te ocurra, poner en mi mente un recuerdo tan horrible como tu hikari en _baby doll_…-le dijo Bakura espantado…

- Oye como te atreves…-el moreno le quiso dar zape pero Bakura intercepto su mano…

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme…

- Ya no les pediré consejos par de malvados…-les dijo ofendido…

- Oigan ya dejen los berrinches y vamos por mi regalo…

Ambos Yamis se vieron con odio, pero no dijeron nada y continuaron el paso junto al faraón, para buscar el regalo que el quería, no tardo mucho en conseguirlo para su suerte aun habían un par en existencia y a pesar que el precio era algo elevado, ya que era considerado un juguete de colección, no le importo, pidió que lo envolvieran para regalo y luego los tres salieron de la tienda, agradecía a Ra que Bakura y Marik estuvieran enojados el uno con el otro, ya que gracias a eso había tenido paz en todo el recorrido…

-CHOCOLATE CALIENTE!!...-su paz había acabado…

- Moreno de pacotilla yo también quiero…-ambos se empujaban para salir de la puerta y por querer al mismo tiempo quedaron atorados en ella por la prisa que ambos tenían…-demonios te odio por esto…-le dijo Bakura queriendo hacer aun lado al moreno para lograr salir por la puerta…

- Yo te odio más…

- Y yo…-Yami se puso atrás de ellos con muchas venitas…-los odio a ambos…-y de un fuerte empujón logro que ambos salieran y perdieran el equilibrio parando de bruces contra la nieve…

- Faraón idiota…-Bakura lo iba a golpear, aunque Yami fue más rápido y uso su magia para inmovilizar a ambos y una sonrisa algo siniestra se formaba en sus labios…

- Ahora "amigos" si no quieren que el faraón se enoje, callaran y escucharan…-ambos asintieron, no de muy buena gana…-no los traje conmigo por que me cayeran bien, ustedes un dúo de _bakas,_ los traje para que luego de comprarle el regalo a Yugi fuéramos a la tienda de disfraces por sus astas entienden?...-ambos asintieron con algo de temor, a pesar de que habían sido engañados, para ir de compras con el faraón, no protestaron ya que estando Yami tan enojado no sabían de lo que era capaz, era mejor no averiguarlo…-ahora mas les vale comportarse o el faraón les regala un viaje sin regreso al mundo de las sombras, esta navidad…-una gota de sudor se escurrió por sus frentes sabían que el faraón era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza cuando se enfurecía…-buenos niños…-les dijo Yami al verlos mas calmados…deshizo el hechizo y ambos recobraron la movilidad…-ahora tomemos un chocolate caliente sin discutir y luego vamos a la tienda por los disfraces…

- Si mi comandante…-ambos tomaron poces militares

- No se hagan los payasos…-los regaño el faraón, sabia que se estaban burlando de el…- ahora vayamos por el chocolate y luego a la tienda rápido!…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos asintieron un poco nerviosos, nunca habían visto al faraón tan enojado, era mejor no provocarlo, ya que sabían muy bien que cuando Yami se enojaba era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, se subieron al metro y los tres se dirigieron a la tienda, Yami tenia que encontrar el traje del hombre de rojo y el traje de renos de sus dos fastidiosos amigos, no tardaron mucho en llegar, entraron y los tres se quedaron observando los trajes tan extraños que tenia aquella tienda…

- Mira esto se parece a Seth…-se trataba de un traje de duende un poco demoníaco…

- Detesto esos enanos me recuerdan al faraón…-para suerte del moreno Yami estaba tan concentrado en encontrar el traje del hombre de rojo, que no lo escucho…

- Tienes razón tienen parecido y mas en el porte…

- No me refería a eso, me refería al aspecto ambos dan miedo…-sudaron frió

- Es cierto…

Luego de darle un vistazo a los trajes, un encargado del lugar de les acerco, para ayudarles a encontrar lo que buscaban ya que era obvio que no habían visto lo que buscaban…

- Puedo ayudarles?…-les dijo un joven de gafas muy amablemente…

- Tiene un traje de Santa Claus?…-le pregunto Yami, aquel joven lo vio unos momentos…

- Ummm? Veremos que se puede hacer, sígame…

- Mejor le hubiéramos sugerido al faraón que usara el traje de duende de Seth…-le dijo al odio Marik a Bakura el cual solo sonreía con maldad…

- No le queda

- ¿Por qué? Y que no habíamos dicho que ambos se parecían?

- _Ie_, el traje de duende le quedaría grande al faraón…-ambos comenzaron a reír aunque esta vez para su mala suerte el faraón había escuchado…

- ¿Qué dijeron par de _bakas_?...-sus ojos ardían en furia

- Misericordia…-dijeron ambos espíritus, poniendo cara de niño que no rompe ni un plato…

- Desgraciados…

- Joven por aquí…-le dijo en encargado de la tienda

- Los salvo la campana, pero ya verán luego…

- Que rencoroso ni la época navideña lo hace menos enojón

- Esta falto de amor, hablare con su enano hikari al respecto…-Marik puso pose de psicólogo, a Bakura le salio una gran gota…

Los Yamis seguían aquel chico hasta que en una de las partes alejadas de la tienda se detuvo y de un baúl saco un traje rojo cubierto de polvo y con algunas polillas, los tres comenzaron a toser, pero cuando el polvo se disipo se revelo el traje…

- ¿Yugi no menciono que fuera vestido y que tuviera delantal?...-aunque luego que se el chico le quito el polvo, el traje parecía de mama claus, aunque una muy sexy ya que la falda era bastante corta y la camisa solo cubría lo necesario dejando mucha carne al descubierto…

- Es para una chica…-los tres cayeron estilo anime…

- ¿Qué clase de broma tonta es esa?...-los dos Yamis comenzaron a reír mientras a Yami le salía un sonrojo de vergüenza, de solo imaginarse en ese traje…

- Pensé que era para su novia…-dijo aquel joven, inocentemente…

- Marik pensé que esto no seria posible, pero este sujeto es mas _baka_ que tu…

- OYE!

- Si que eres un mortal idiota, niño es para el enano este de aquí…-le dijo Bakura señalando a Yami…

-_Gomen_, no quise ofenderlo…-se disculpo, coloco el traje en su lugar, cerro el baúl y luego comenzó a buscar alrededor de la tienda por el traje que el chico quería…-aquí lo tiene…-en un maniquí estaba el traje del hombre de rojo, aunque este era como 3 veces mas grande que Yami…

- Te faltara mucha carne para entrar ahí faraón…-le dijo Bakura con una gotita

- Toma comienza a ganar peso…-el moreno le ofreció una barra de chocolate…-tendrás que comer una o dos toneladas diarias a partir de ahora para que dentro de 4 días, hayas ganado el peso para entrar en ese traje

- Idiota lo que conseguirás con eso, es que se indigeste y no habrá paga

- Es cierto olvida lo que dije y trae acá…-el faraón ya había abierto la barra de chocolate y le iba a dar un mordisco cuando el moreno se la arrebato de las manos…

- OYE!...-eso lo enojo…

- Disculpen?...-les dijo aquel joven queriendo llamar la atención de los tres chicos…

- SEH!...-dijeron los tres a la vez…

- Podemos arreglarle el traje…-le dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa ya que los Yamis le estaban dando miedo

- Seguro?

- Claro, mi esposa es una gran costurera y si no tiene mucha prisa, podemos arreglárselo pronto para que se lo lleve hoy mismo…

- Me parece perfecto…-Yami estaba complacido…

Luego de un rato una amable chica de cabello rosa, le tomo medidas al faraón, se llevo el traje para arreglarlo lo necesario, mientras que los tres espíritus esperaban, tendrían que conseguir los disfraces para los renos, que serian Bakura y Marik, el albino aun no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero la paga valía la pena esa deshonra, siempre y cuando Yugi fuera el único que lo viera no habría problema…

- Bien quiero que se pongan esto…-les ofreció un traje hecho de peluche de color café y tenia dos curiosas astas de madera en una capucha…

- Detesto mi vida…-dijo Bakura mientras se probaba el trajecito y luego salía…

- JAJAJA…-ambos Yamis estallaron en risa al verlo, aquel traje tenia una curiosa colita esponjada, el albino en lugar de parecer reno, parecía conejo…

- Te odio faraón…-y miraba con enojo al Yami…-ni loco saldré así, ni por todo el oro del mundo…-se quito el traje rápidamente y se lo lanzo en la cara al faraón…

- OYE!...-cosa que a Yami no le agrado…

- Consigue otra cosa mas decente o te olvidas del trato…

- Que llorón eres…

El faraón comenzó a buscar en aquella tienda, un traje que les pudiera agradar a los Yamis y encontró algunas cosas que podrían servirle ya que todos los trajes que habían en la tienda ninguno era lo bastante "decente" como deseaba el ladrón, así que como aquellas cosas solo eran accesorios, los Yamis no tendrían que disfrazarse a cuerpo completo, que era lo que no deseaban hacer…

- Bien pruébense esto…

Les tiro los accesorios a ambos en la cara como Bakura había hecho antes los dos se le quedaron mirando con cara de asesinarlo, pero accedieron a probarse los adornitos que el faraón había elegido, luego de un rato en los vestidores Bakura fue el primer en salir con cara de querer asesinar, al duende enano que tenía enfrente conocido como Yami…

- Perfecto…-aunque a Yami le agrado como se les veía las cosas que el había escogido…

- Por que tengo un foco de nariz…-le dijo Bakura con una gran gota al ver que su nariz tenia luz propia…

- Serás Rodolfo (Idea de Yuni-chan _wiii__arigato_ chica!), es famoso por ser el reno que ilumina el camino de santa

- Detesto al tal Rodolfo, quiero comérmelo en barbacoa…

- Te ves bien…- el faraón quiso contenerse la risa

- Y estos estupidos bigote dan comezón…-en su cara tenia unos curiosos bigotitos que lo hacían ver muy _kawaii_…-te detesto faraón…-además en sus manos tenia unos guantes en forma de patas de los renos…

- Era esto o usar el traje completo…

- Te sigo odiando igual…

- Ya resignante…

-_Baka_…

- No exageres…

El albino le lanzo mirada asesina, los accesorios no le habían agradado en lo mas mínimo, además las astas también tenían lucecitas multicolores, por que todo lo elegido por el faraón tenia que tener lucecitas destellantes, cuando acabara la navidad y que el faraón les haya dado su paga lo asesinaría por la vergüenza que tendría que pasar al usar esas cosas en publico…

- Hey y el moreno?

- No saldré…-le grito dentro del vestidor

- No seas idiota, que puede ser peor que tener un foco de nariz…-le dijo el albino señalando su nariz roja la cual ya lo estaba segando de tan fuerte brillo…

- No me harán salir de aquí jamás…

- Sal ahora o te olvidas de la paga…-lo amenazo el faraón, Marik no le quedo mas opción…

- JAJAJA…- Salio del vestidor teniendo las astas destellantes como Bakura, aunque a diferencia de, el no tenía nariz roja, aunque tenía algo peor un collar que llevaba en su cuello el cual tenía lucecitas multicolores…

- Te odio faraón…-le dijo al faraón, ya que el estupido collar lo hacia ver como un perro…-me parezco al idiota de Joey

- No exageres…

- Y yo tengo luz propia que te parece…-el albino señalo su nariz, Marik lo vio de reojo…

- Al menos no eres un estupido perro…-aunque no le hizo nada de gracia que Bakura tuviera nariz roja…

- Ya dejen de quejarse se ven bien…-Bakura tenia astas adornadas de luces multicolores, dos guantes que daba la impresión de ser patas de reno, una nariz roja y dos bigotes que parecían mas de conejo que de reno…Marik tenia las mismas astas, guantes y bigotes que Bakura, solo que el tenia un collar con luces multicolores, y tenia un espacio para poner una cadena, eso era lo que había insultado al moreno…

- Muy bien mis pequeños alces aremos historia esta navidad

- Que no éramos unos estupidos renos?...-protesto Bakura

- Si es cierto…-dijo Marik con nubecita negra

- Es un decir no se lo tomen tan literal…

- No nos estés confundiendo _baka_ faraoncito…

- Ya cierren la boca que me están desesperando…

Luego de un rato de pelea sin sentido, el traje del faraón estaba listo se lo probo y quedo satisfecho con el, ya que al menos le tallaba a pesar que sabia que el hombre de rojo era gordo no quería ser tan como el y prefirió que el traje le quedara a su medida (eso fue por pura vanidad)…

- Bien ya esta vamonos…

- Te odio faraón…-le dijo Marik ya que sus trajes con al astas no eran nada lindos y el faraón si podía tener traje a la medida era injusto a su parecer

- El faraón y su dictadura…-concluyo Bakura, el faraoncito siempre se salía con la suya y los súbditos no podían objetar

- Que bueno que lo entienden alces…

- SOMOS UNOS MALDITOS RENOS, DEJA DE CONFUNDIRNOS…!!

Y una nueva batalla de que especie de animales se trataba comenzó, mientras Yugi completaba sus compras y por fin tenia el regalo adecuado para el faraón, uno sencillo hecho por el, aunque con mucho amor sabia que le agradaría al faraón la navidad se acercaba y debía apresurarse en elaborar aquel suéter para Yami y dárselo en navidad…

- Por que tenemos que entrar por el maldito techo…?...-y Yami no quería que su hikari se enterara de su sorpresa convenció a Marik y a Bakura para que entraran las cosas que el había comprado por la ventana que estaba en el techo en la habitación de Yugi. Mientras que el distraía a Yugi para que no sospechara…- Maldito, desgraciado detesto al faraón y lo matare cuando me de mi paga…-aunque los espíritus no estaban nada contentos…

- Yo también lo odio…

- Te ayudare a matarlo cuando esto acabe y tengamos nuestra paga…

Mientras tanto Yami entraba por la puerta principal como si nada pasara, en sus manos no llevaba regalo alguno ya que los dos Yamis llevaban todos los comprados con ellos, esperaba que ambos no fueran muy bruscos y arruinaran el tren que era delicado…

-_Konnchiwa_ Yugi?...-lo saludo el faraón luego que el pequeño le abriera la puerta, el chico lo miro extrañado ya que el faraón tenia llave…

- Se te olvido la llave Yami?...-le pregunto con inocencia el chico, al faraón le salio una gota y comenzó a reír como loco del nerviosismo ya que las llaves las llevaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón…- ¿Te paso algo?...-aunque el pequeño se preocupo al escucharlo reír de esa forma tan extraña

- Nada Yugi mejor entremos…-le dijo como si nada, mientras que los dos espíritus escuchaban…

- Faraón idiota, si para ser tan _baka_ no se hace, se nace, que estupido es…

- Ves mejor yo hubiera entrado, pero no el faraón idiota ese tenia que ser…-reclamo Bakura mientras que jalaba unas de las bolsas sin muchas ganas…

- Estoy harto que nos este mandando todo el día ese _baka_

- Ni modo por la paga, no hay mas opción

- Maldita paga…-mientras que protestaban ambos llegaron a la ventana por donde entrarían…

- Rayos ayúdame aquí ladroncito esto esta difícil…-el moreno intento levantar la tapa y no pudo…

- Debilucho…-le reclamo el albino mientras que le ayudaba también, y con gran esfuerzo lograron abrir la ventana…-demonios en que rayos estaba pensando el idiota del faraón por ahí no va a caber, tendremos que pasar cosa por cosa, entra ahí moreno y te paso las horribles cosas que compro el idiota del cabello parado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Achu_!...

- Yami te estas resfriando…-el faraón le sonrió nerviosamente…

- "Seguramente los idiotas, desgraciados, hijos de Seth están hablando de mi, los aniquilare cuando pase todo este alboroto"…-pensó el faraón mientras veía a Yugi con una cara algo siniestra y el pequeño se intimidaba un poco…

- Etto Yami seguro que estas bien?...-se atrevió a preguntar dudoso

- Claro que cosas dices Yu…-iba a decir algo cuando un gran ruido se escucho en la parte de arriba, el faraón se llevo una mano a la cara, los idiotas de los espíritus no podían ser silenciosos…

- ¿Qué fue eso?...-el pequeño se asusto y lo primero que pensó era "ladrones"…

- Seguro son ratas, dos ratas gordas y horribles…-le sugirió Yami nervioso

- Ratas?...-el pequeño empalideció cualquier alimaña le daba mucho miedo…

- Tranquilo no es nada, quizás alguna cosa inservible que se callo he hizo ruido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Maldito ladroncito de cuarta…-el moreno era quien se había caído debido a que no cupo por la ventana se había quedado atorado en su parte posterior y Bakura de "amable" le había ayudado a desatorarse y pasar por la ventana…-te detesto…

- El cariño es mutuo, ahora levanta tu trasero y comienza a ayudarme…-le reclamo Bakura sin ningún cargo de conciencia por la caída de su "amigo"…

- Otro que esta en mi lista negra

- Huy que miedo…

- No sabes como te…-de pronto le cayo una caja en la cabeza haciendo que el moreno cayera al piso medio desmayado…

- IDIOTA QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO…-y por el golpe le salía un chichón…

- Te advertí que me ayudaras a bajar las cosas, para eso estas ahí y tu no me pusiste atención es tu problema…-le dijo Bakura nuevamente sin ningún cargo de conciencia…

- TE MATARE…-el moreno uso su magia y apareció atrás de Bakura tomándolo de su cuello y comenzando a estrangularlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Huy que fue eso…-Yugi se abrazo a Yami, ya que ahora escuchaba ruidos muy raros en el tejado…-Yami, serán ladrones?…-le pregunto un poco pálido…el faraón apretaba sus puños con fuerzas como dice el refrán "Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo"…-pensó para si mismo

- Iré a ver…-le dijo Yami estando enojado por el gran alboroto que estaban armando, habiéndoles dicho que fueran muy silenciosos para que su hikari no sospechara…

- Ten cuidado…-le sugirió Yugi mientras veía a su Yami marcharse, el faraón subía apresuradamente las escaleras, sin temor alguna ya que sabia muy bien que los del ruido eran sus dos "amigos"…

Al llegar vio las cosas que había comprado esparcidas por la habitación miro hacia arriba y vio que sus dos "amiguitos" estaban queriéndose ahorcar el uno al otro, mientras que por la lucha de zafarse del otro, chocaban contra la chimenea, o pisaban con fuerza el techo produciéndose gran ruido, justo cuando ambos Yamis iban a dar su ultimo golpe, sus cuerpos se detuvieron, por si solos…

- Son un par de _bakas_…-escucharon una voz de tras de ellos…-les dije que en silencio y es cuando mas ruido hacen…-ambos espíritus miraron al faraón que se paro frente a ellos…-no tienen cerebro o que les pasa?...-en ese momento ambos deseaban poner sus manos en el cuello de Yami y estrangularlo lentamente…

- Desase el hechizo y sabrás lo que pienso

- Me crees idiota?

- Si…

- Cierren la boca los dos, escuchen si siguen cometiendo mas errores no les daré su paga

- Y tu si nos sigues amenazando no habrá trato…-le dijo Bakura estaba harto que Yami lo quisiera estar siempre mandando…-estoy cansando de ti faraoncito y lo que quiero es ser yo quien te aniquile

- Oye, yo también quiero eliminarlo…-protesto Marik

- Cierra la boca, que todo esto es tú culpa por _baka_…

- Es culpa de ambos ya cálmense de una vez…-les ordeno el faraón, ambos lo miraron asesino aun no les agradaba que les mandara…-oigan, oigan…-Yami medito, puso una mano en su frente queriéndose calmar…- _onegai_ escuchen estamos por una razón metidos en esto y pretendiendo que nos agradamos, yo quiero hacer feliz a mi hikari y ustedes quieren plata no?...-ambos asintieron…-bien entonces, actuamos como tres espíritus civilizados y dejemos de discutir, trabajemos juntos al menos hasta que se cumpla el trato de esa forma los tres tendremos lo que queremos y todos contentos les parece?

Los dos espíritus meditaron un poco, aunque aun se lanzaran un par de miradas asesinas, pero luego asintieron sabían que el faraón tenía razón y lo mejor era cooperar y así todos saldrían ganando y obtendrían lo que querían...

- Bien ayudare, aunque hay algo que si te diré faraón, tu dictadura ya paso así que deja de querer estarme mandando siempre, no soy tu sirviente, mucho menos tu criado así que aprende a respetar

- Lo mismo va por mí

- Bien, bien ya que lastime sus sentimientos _gomen_ si?…-les dijo sincero…-estoy estresado no se mucho del hombre de rojo, no mas de lo que mi hikari me contó, es por eso que estoy nervioso, quiero que todo salga bien…

- Te entendemos y te disculpamos, ahora es mejor que nos liberes de una buena vez se me esta entumeciendo una parte que mi hikari se pondrá enojado si no la uso en navidad…-le dijo el moreno estando un poco incomodo

- No digas cual parte es esa…-al albino le salio gotita y Yami lo miro con cara de asco

- Que bárbaros que mal pensados son, estaba hablando de las manos, siempre ponemos la estrellita en la noche de navidad, que sin vergüenzas son ustedes dos y tan morbosos…

- Conociéndote…

- Ja! Ya quisieran conocerme, lastima que mi osito les gano…

- Ya basta…-a Yami ya le estaba saliendo venita, nuevamente estaban discutiendo por una tontería…-de esto estoy hablando, jamás podemos hablar como la gente decente…

- No somos gente

- Ni siquiera humanos…

- Ven ya van a comenzar a discutir conmigo otra vez, dioses…-el faraón dio un golpe en el techo, con su pie, ya se comenzaba a enojar…-ahora escuchen, si no se comportan por mucho que le quiera dar la sorpresa a mi hikari de dos renos me olvidare de ellos y ustedes se quedaran sin paga me escucharon?, no habrá media pagas así que mas les vale comportarse o se quedaran sin paga…

- Ya entendimos deja de sermonearnos…

- Bien esta dicho, hasta luego de cumplir con el trato no habrá mas peleas…-les dijo Yami en advertencia

- Se mas flexible tu y el moreno me desesperan

- Igualmente…-dijo Marik mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro…

- Bien, bien, no habrá "tantas" peleas entonces

- Eso me agrada

- Vamos hacerlo!

- Solo espero que esto funcione…-pensó Yami para si mismo mientras veía a ambos Yamis

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin la noche tan esperada llego, era la noche antes de navidad y Yami sabia que a las 12 de la noche seria cuando el hombre de rojo llegara, Yugi estaba en casa terminando de preparar la cena, lo único que deseaba era pasar la noche de navidad con su Yami, sus amigos lo habían invitado a cenar con ellos, pero rechazo la invitación quería que su primer navidad con la persona que amaba no la arruinara nadie…

- Me voy Yugi…-aunque al parecer el faraón tenía otros planes…

- ¿_Nani_?...-pasaban de las 10 de la noche era extraño que el faraón saliera, sabiendo que su hikari estaba preparando la cena para compartirla con el cuando sonaran las 12 campanadas…

- _Hai_, acorde de reunirme con Bakura y Marik…-le decía el faraón mientras se iba colocando una bufanda esa noche esta más fría que las anteriores, ya que nevaba

- Pero Yami, pensé que comeríamos juntos

-_Gomen_ Yugi se que tenias otros planes pero prometo estar aquí antes de la 1…-el pequeño se decepciono, ahora entendía el faraón no quería recibir la navidad con el…

- Bien…-ya no insistió, se dio la vuelta y entro a la cocina, quizás cenaría solo pero sabia que debía de terminar de preparar la cena…

-_Gomen_ Yugi…-el faraón se sintió triste por mentirle a su hikari, pero también sabia que no podía decirle la verdad ya que eso arruinaría su sorpresa…

Habían acordado de reunirse en el parque cerca de la casa de Yugi a las 10:30 de la noche, el faraón había logrado ocultar los disfraces en la tienda de juegos al otro lado de la casa donde estaba Yugi cocinando, había tenido suerte que su hikari justo cuando acaban de entrar los disfraces y luego de que el pequeño se cerciorara que no eran ladrones, había llegado Joey y ambos habían salido juntos seguramente para preparar lo que harían en navidad, había sido un alivio así su hikari no entro a su habitación ni vio su sorpresa…

- El moreno me esta desesperando…-Bakura había llegado momentos después que el faraón se hizo presente, para su suerte Ryou estaba con su hermana y no se molesto por su salida, ya que ella y Bakura no se llevaban muy bien prefería que el albino estuviera lejos unos momentos mientras la chica hacia su visita y luego se marcharía a su hogar, ya que si no ambos podrían matarse (literalmente)

-_Gomen_…-una hora después había llegado Marik…-gomen…-recupero el aliento ya que había estado corriendo eso había hecho que perdiera el aliento…-la bruja de Ishizu llego de improvisto con su esposo el pelón y me hicieron bajar todas sus maletas, maldita bruja como la odio me trata como un sirviente…

- Bueno la cara ya la tienes, la verdad…-analizo Bakura

- Oye!

- Ya no comiencen a discutir otra vez, solo nos queda media hora por tu retrazo Marik…

- Agradezcan que vine…

- No la verdad es que habríamos estado mejor sin ti

- Si y dejarte toda la plata a ti solo, eso ni pensarlo

- Y ahí vamos otra vez…ni en navidad pueden estarse callados, he escuchado que es época de amor y paz, no de discordia y odio…

- Que filosófico te haz vuelto faraoncito cretino

- Ya antes que comiencen con su odio conmigo, es mejor alistarnos ya falta muy poco para las 12…-los tres comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa tienda…

- Esta bien, esta bien yo también quiero acabar con esto de una vez, recibir mi paga y no volver a trabajar con ustedes nunca mas…

- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, yo tampoco les volveré a pedirles mas favores…-el faraón se estaba exasperando por tanta discusión y bromas sin sentido que se hacían o le hacían sus dos "amigos"

Los tres se escabulleron por la oscuridad evitando hacer ruido para que Yugi no se diera cuenta de su presencia, sabían que el chico estaba despierto y tenía los sentidos muy desarrollados, por eso debían de ser cautelosos…

- Bien es hora de ponerse los disfraces…-les dijo Yami al llegar a la tienda abrir con tanto sigilo que no se escucho ni el sonido de la puerta abrirse…-apresurémonos…-hablaba en tono bajo para que su hikari no escuchara…

- Es absolutamente necesario que tenga nariz roja?...-protesto Bakura

- Y yo collar de perro callejo?...

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso y habíamos acordado que si usarían las cosas no se retracten ahora…-les dijo el faraón entregándole una bolsa a cada uno donde estaban los disfraces…

- Te detesto…-concluyo Bakura

- Y yo a ti, pero no es momento del odio ahora queda poco tiempo para las 12 dejen de quejarse y cámbiense de una vez…

- Maldito faraón de cuarta, ojala que esa nariz roja horrible te aparezca a ti…-le deseo Bakura aunque no le quedaba mas opción que obedecer y ponerse el disfraz, al igual que Marik que también andaba protestando por tener que usar un collar…

Momentos después ya todos estaban cambiados, aunque los "renos" tenían cara de querer despedazar miembro por miembro al faraón, ya que el traje del hombre de rojo al faraón le quedaba bastante bien mientras que ellos se veían muy ridículos…

- Ya están listos?

- ...-ambos no le contestaron solo se le quedaban mirando a Yami queriendo asesinar con la vista…

- Supongo que si vamos entonces…-les dijo mientras sacaba el trineo que ambos renitos tirarían…-ya faltan solo 2 minutos para las doces es mejor darnos prisa…-puso el tren envuelto en regalo en una bolsa…

- Cuando acabe esto faraón auto que te matare…-pensaba Bakura mientras el faraoncito de 4 le ponía un arnés para que comenzara a tirar, al igual que al moreno…-vamos arre…

- No somos cabellos…-le protestaron ambos

- Lo que sea, pero avanecen no me hagan usar el látigo…-ambos lo miraron con cara asustada y no les quedo mas opción que ponerse en 4 y comenzar a correr, el faraón uso magia para hacer que el trineo comenzara a elevarse sentían el aire, que era lo único que había bajo sus pies y manos como tierra firme…

- Me dan miedo las alturas…-protesto Marik…

- Faraón idiota no nos eleves mucho que el moreno se vomitara…-el faraón hizo cara de asco y dejo de usar magia para no elevarse mas y que el moreno no regresara su cena…

- Wow hay una vista perfecta…-dijo Yami al ver hacia abajo logrando ver la ciudad con aquel manto blanco que la hacia verse mas hermosa…-listos mis renos, aya vamos!...-les dijo a los dos espíritus mientras jalaba un poco las cuerdas ahorcándolos un poco a ambos…-jojojo feliz navidad…-comenzó a decir el faraón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yugi escuchara, aunque no solo el fue quien escucho si no también el resto de sus vecinos, Yugi salio de la casa mirando al cielo y dándose cuenta de las estrellitas que salían del trineo, al estar suspendido en el aire y de cómo dos "renos" halaban el trineo y un hombre de barba estaba sobre el…

- Feliz navidad…

- Oye faraoncito, que no se suponía que irías por la chimenea?...-indagó Bakura

- Esta encendida quieres que me queme el trasero

- Sip

- Cierra la boca y mejor sigue halando el trineo…-eres un reno y los renos no hablan…el albino le lanzo mirada asesina pero ya no dijo mas…

- Miren es santa Claus…-comenzó a decir la gente que salía de sus casas y los niños emocionándolos que se habían despertado por el alboroto

- Cuanta gente…-al moreno le salio gotita, no estaba muy decente para que tanta gente lo viera

- Ignórenlos esto lo hacemos por Yugi…-el pequeño pelirrojo estaba sorprendido ante lo que veía y luego cuando el trineo comenzó a bajar se dio cuenta que aquel no era el verdadero santa claus mas bien era Yami vestido como el hombre de rojo, todos los demás de sus vecinos también lo vieron y se decepcionaron al ver que no era el verdadero santa, comenzaron a entrar uno por uno a sus casas, solo era un sujeto mal peinado disfrazado de santa con dos locos mas disfrazados de renos…

- Jojojo feliz navidad…-el trineo aterrizo y Yugi no le quitaba la vista al faraón…-feliz navidad Yugi Moto, este año te haz portado muy bien…-el faraón quería fingir la voz y parecer un hombre mayor como se suponía que era santa…-disculpa por no haberte dado este regalo antes, pero ya sabes entregar regalos a millones de niños quedamos escasos en el taller…

Yugi estaba sin habla, recibió la caja que el faraón le daba y sin dar las gracias por la impresión la abrió, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que era el tren que le había dicho a Yami que le había pedido a santa, y que no había podido regalárselo ya que ese año murió su madre, comenzó a llorar no de tristeza mas bien de emoción ante tan hermosa sorpresa…

- Seguro y se deprimió por nosotros…-dijo Marik incorporándose, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a ambos pelirrojos…

- Al menos la vergüenza casi termina…-concluyo Bakura…

- No te gusto tu regalo?...-le pregunto Yami dejando de fingir su voz y mirando a su hikari que estaba llorando…

- YAMI!...-el pequeño lo abrazo con fuerza tanto, que el faraón perdió el equilibrio y callo acostado sobre la nieve con su hikari sobre si…- _AI SHITERU_ YAMI…

- Soy santa claus…

- Viste faraón _baka_ debiste hacerme caso y comenzar a comer las toneladas de chocolate que te dije…-le grito Marik

- Yami, este ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado jamás…

Miro a Yami a los ojos, los ojos carmesí del faraón estaban un poco confusos no entendía lo que su hikari le estaba diciendo…

- Nunca nadie había hecho algo así desde que mi abuelo murió, solo tu, Yami eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y solo tu presencia es mi mejor regalo…-le dio un beso en los labios el faraón le sonrió y luego abrazo a su hikari, lo amaba tanto que haría cualquier sacrificio por el, aun pedirle ayuda a sus dos "amigos"…

- Yo también te amo Yugi y mi mejor regalo es verte feliz…

El pequeño se sonrojo, se sentía muy feliz, emocionado su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su pecho, su Yami había logrado su objetivo hacerlo feliz, esa sorpresa que le había dado había sido maravillosa…

- Faraoncito ya que acabamos…-le dijo Marik mientras que Bakura estaba luchando queriéndose quitar la nariz roja y no podía esta se había quedado atorada…

- Maldita cosa seguro y esta embrujada…

- Nuestra paga…-le dijo el moreno extendiendo su mano seguido del albino que había dejado de luchar con la nariz roja y por el momento se la había dejado en su lugar…

- Ya se…-les dijo el faraón levantándose junto con su hikari se llevo una mano a su bolsillo…-aquí tienen…-el faraón les dio una fotografía…-wow faraón sin vergüenza bien que posas así ante la cámara verdad?...

- Cállense y lárguense…-les dijo con un sonrojo

- Gracias por su ayuda…-les dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño pelirrojo…

- No les agradezcas hikari su ayuda no me salio nada gratis…

- Pero bien que te gusto posar faraón no te hagas…

- Largo!...-les dijo el faraón estando muy sonrojado…

Yugi les iba a ofrecer algo caliente por el favor que le hicieron a su Yami, pero ambos ya se habían marchado, Yami entro a la casa junto con su hikari mientras se quitaba la barba y el bigote falso, ya que le estaba comenzando a dar comezón…

- Por eso no me dejo crecer el bigote…-pensó para si mismo mientras se sentaba en un sofá y se rascaba un poco la cara…

- Feliz navidad Yami…-el faraón levanto la vista y miro a su hikari que tenia una caja con un moño rojo sobre ella

- Para mi?...-el pequeño asintió, el faraón abrió la caja y miro un suéter de color azul hecho de lana con una letra "Y" de color blanco al frente…-wow…-se lo probo y le quedo perfecto…-me encanta es calientito…-ya se le estaba congelando hasta la conciencia estando afuera con la nieve…

- Lo hice yo y me alegra mucho que te gusta Yami

- Es el mejor regalo que me han dado jamás…-lo abrazo y le dio un apasionado beso…-_arigato_ Yug-chan, me encanta…-le sonrió Yugi se sonrojo al ver que su Yami feliz era su mejor regalo…

Esa fue la primera de muchas navidad en que ambos pelirrojos serian felices al estar uno al otro, teniendo fe de que nada rompería su amor, y al contrario el tiempo los uniría aun mas casándose en un futuro y siendo muy felices…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Seremos ricos…

Mientras tanto ambos espíritus estaban subiendo en Internet, la fotografía que el faraón les había dado, Yami por ser el mejor duelista del mundo se tomaba muchas fotos para revistas y una de esas era la que les había dado a los espíritus, aunque esa foto había sido especial solo para la colección de su hikari, no había sido publicada en ningún lugar, ya que en esta ocasión el faraón estaba con nada de ropa, pero aun así estaba en una posición que no se le miraban sus partes intimas…

- FELIZ NAVIDAD…

Ambos subirían la foto y esperaban ganar mucha plata con ella en la Web privada que tenia el moreno donde para entrar se necesitaba pagar por la inscripción, tener dinero extraña para ambos espíritus ambiciosos era su mejor regalo de navidad…

Cada uno había sido feliz y esa navidad había sido una navidad única y especial, tanto por los regalos, las acciones, como por el fortalecimiento de lazos, de amistad, de amor en fin nunca olvidaron aquella navidad en la cual la felicidad permaneció siempre en sus corazones…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Espero que les haya gustado el fic y si se estaban preguntando que foto era la que Yami les dio, wueno pos no podíamos dejarlos con la duda h t t p / i m g 2 9 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 2 9 3 / 2 7 6 1 / a t e m u 4 3 7 u z 1 . j p g pa que vean que sexy sale Yamito, haber si lograr ver el link si no pues envíenme su correo y yo les mando la imagen…o

MARIK: Oye me estas robando clientes…

BAKURA: Seh

YAMI: Ya no sean tan ambiciosos ya llevan mas de 100 millones de visitas…

MARIK: Nunca viene mal dinero extra xD

HOLLY: Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el fic y que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que tengan un año nuevo lleno de menciones y metas logradas

YAMI: De parte de todos nosotros les deseamos que el niño que nace nazca en cada uno de sus corazones, y que traiga muchas bendiciones a cada uno de ustedes y sus familias

YUGI: Y que el año que esta por iniciarse traiga solo alegría y si existen penas que sean pocas…

HOLLY: Felicites fiestas y esperamos que el próximo año traiga nuevos fics y que ustedes nos sigan acompañando en estas locas aventuras de parte de todos les deseamos…

TODOS:** FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO…**

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
